


Dropping Plates

by AlexTheAlex97



Series: The extent of childhood trauma [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Harry is a professor now, Hearing Voices, Kinda, M/M, Self-Harm, The voices are in Harry's head, They are living together now, This happened to me when I was young, Trigger warning yall, and dating, but that's for a later fic ;), domestic AU, graphic physical abuse, the violence bit at least, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheAlex97/pseuds/AlexTheAlex97
Summary: Alternate AU where Vernon Dursley was physically abusive toward Harry in an extreme sense. And Harry and Draco have been together a few years. Harry has a whole system in his head (NOT DID) kind of his subconscious, that remembers all the trauma and stops Harry from remembering, until he does. There's more to this fic, but I want to see how posting just a little goes. It goes without saying that this is a huge trigger warning for anyone with domestic abuse. Please get help if you are unsafe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The extent of childhood trauma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Dropping Plates

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

DRACO

“Why don’t you go make dinner? I've got the washing, I’ll give you a hand when i’m done.”

“Alright Draco…”

He’s becoming more distant, I can feel it as much as I can see it. In the way he doesn’t fight his students anymore, how he lets me help him with grading tests, how he barely speaks to me. We haven’t fought. I don’t know why he got so mad at one broken plate though, everyone drops things from time to time, and in the four years we have been together I don’t think he’s so much as dropped a fork. 

THE VOICES

We remember the knife. 

“When we do the wrong thing Harry, we get punished, you know that don’t you”

“Let go! Please!” He’s struggling. Twisting in the vice grip around his wrist. 

One, Two, Three, Four. 

“How many, Harry? Count them for me”

“Four..”

“And how many dishes did you break?”

“S-six.”

Five, Six. 

“Now finish the dishes and go to bed”

He’s crying, we can see him. He’s on the floor, clutching his bleeding arm, it needs medical attention, but he doesn’t know or care. Why would he?

All that matters to anyone is that he screwed up, he broke the perfect cycle, and he paid the price.

The washing is a boring but relatively quick task. I should vacuum our bedroom as well, by then dinner should be close to ready.

The knife is sharp, it gleams in the light. He holds toward the ceiling, looking at his reflection on the metal. Uncle never had such exquisite knives. Uncle never wanted them. 

He knows what he has to do.

And yet he hesitates. 

DRACO

I walk out into the lounge to grab the vacuum and see him, holding the knife up, and then watch as he brings it down, close to his arm. He hesitates and I know I have to play this right, or we could both end up in hospital tonight.

THE VOICES

All of a sudden there are warm arms around him, hands covering his own and moving back to the counter. Helping him with the simple task of cutting vegetables.

Why can’t we help him? 

Moving away now to sit on the couch, to hug him, tell him everything is okay, that it isn’t his fault this happened. 

Telling him that no matter what he doesn’t deserve it 

He’s starting to believe 

We couldn’t make him believe, but maybe Draco can.

DRACO

He’s sobbing, but I don’t think he knows what’s going on. He whispers something about dropping plates, but in this state it's not even full sentences, just random scattered words. This has never happened before. 

THE VOICES

Focus on his hand. The circles. Round and round.

We don’t know why it has to be this way. 

Now shifting him to lean on his shoulder. We need to calm down, maybe if we relax he will too. Harry, you need to relax. Calm down mate, we will always be here. 

The darkness was only trying to help him, we didn’t mean for it to go this far.

And now it might be too late, Draco is our only hope now. They’ve been inseparable for four years, but trust will only do so much before logic comes into play… 

And when logic comes into play, we might not be able to save him, he’s come so close so many times, what is keeping him from tripping over the invisible ledge?

Draco. Draco is the invisible force keeping him from dying because Draco cares. Nobody ever cared for us. Until now. Now we have someone who loves us, someone who wants us to stay. Someone who won’t let us do this alone.

We aren’t alone.

You don’t have to be scared anymore. You’re safe.

You’re home.


End file.
